einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 24
The team was initially supposed to investigate the effects of the Thermophage unleashed by Anton's experiments. However, after the Lurker was released in Mission 21, there was no longer a reason to continue with their original mission because their objective was (presumbly) destroyed when the amps freezing it were affected by the Lurker. Instead, the team would find themselves falling down an elevator shaft and ending up in some strange, distorted realm, from which there was no obvious exit. Now their only objective is to get out of there alive, although they won't let that deter them from exploring and finding interesting alien can openers. Links Falling down an elevator shaft Team *Vladimir Fedorov (Comrade P.) *Kai (Dutrius) *Vanessa Anagrid (xantalos) *Auriel (HFS) *Robert (skymarshal) *Ian Smith (having phun) *Yancy Hargraves (tryrar) *Christopher (NJW) *Auron (Unholy Pariah) *Leonardo (urist mccoder) *Jobasio (yoink) *Flint Westwood (Parisbre56) *Ramses (Aigre Excalibur) *Root (Moopli) *Eddie Vazquez (Nunzillor) *Anthony (renegadelobster) Equipment A list of all the equipment Steve/PW has approved of you getting to fulfill the mission. You'll be working on Hep, so you're at the source. You have to ask Steve/PW for approval of anything, and provide evidence if it's done via pm or on irc. These things will be stored on the shuttle the team takes down, they can be divided once on the planet. After the mission, everything is to be given back. *Artifact containers.(including Flint's large ones) *2 grenade launchers with 4 liquid helium nades each *2 chem throwers with 2 tanks of liquid helium each *2 kilo of aster-ex, 3 short-range detonators and 1 long range detonator *Single 10-kiloton nuke *1 emergency kit and 1 advanced kit Mission Summary This mission was supposed to be about investigating the effects of the Thermophage released by Anton's experiments. The Thermophage, being an entity from another universe, was a complete unknown. They may had been able to contain it by freezing it using reactor coolant and automanipulators, but nobody knew what it could had done to the area, what could had come through the portal along with it and how it could have transformed after its arrival to this universe. The team arrived and (after a brief investigation of the surrounding area) opened the frozen hatch leading to the bowels of Hephaestus and the strange machine that summoned the Thermophage. The proceeded through the hatch slowly, took an elevator and rode it down as far as it could go before the cold forced it to stop. From there, the team got out and slowly started exploring the surrounding area while looking for a way down. However, it is at this time that the Lurker was released in Mission 21. Knowing that this would cause the automanipulators that were keeping the area cold to go haywire, Steve warned the team, which decided to evacuate immediately. However, when they entered the elevator instead of going up, it stared going down instead. And it continued to do so for an impossibly long time. Eventually the elevator stopped. The floor indicator showed nothing but gibberish and the walls had become indestructible. In the radio, there was nothing but static. At this point, all means of communication and escape were lost. At this point, Jobasio and Leonardo got into an argument about whether or not they should panic. Jobasio attempted to throw Leonardo through the indestructible doors. Leonardo decided that the best response was to shoot Jobasio. Inside a cramped, crowded, indestructible elevator. The resulting shrapnel severely injured Jobasio and permakilled Eddie Vazquez, putting a bullet through his brain. Eventually, Vladimir got the doors opened into a distorted hallway. The team started exploring what looked like some sort of facility suffering from reality distortions. Everything there was indestructible, even the objects they discovered. At this point, Anthony discovered a strange blurry area near the bottom of the elevator and decided that the best course of action would be to stick his head in it. He immediately got possessed by something. He acquired superhuman strength and used his knife to be super-murderous to anyone who got in his way, until he was decapitated by Flint. During his rampage he managed to kill Leonardo by stabbing him through the heart, however Vanessa was more than capable of replacing his broken heart and reviving him. Vanessa also acquired Anthony's brain during this, which he found was perfectly fine after being revived inside her body. The team found a control room, opened the large armoured door blocking their way and then proceeded through an infinite hallway. The doors in this hallway acted strangely. Every time they were opened, they opened somewhere different, usually related to the opener's desires. The team started experimenting with different methods, trying to either find a way to communicate with the outside world, a way to find the source of the anomaly or a just a way to get some good loot. At this point, Christopher (who had stayed back close to the elevator to experiment on his artefact) decided it would be a good idea to put a piece of Haebi flesh inside the blurry area in the elevator. This caused the distortions around him to severely intensify. Fearing the worst, Vanessa allowed Anthony's brain to use some of her arms to shoot Christopher with a laser rifle in an attempt to temp-kill him, hoping that that would cause the dangerous distortions to stop. Christopher managed to evade the shot and jumped inside a room, wishing for safety. The room obliged, causing the door leading into the room to disappear, thus trapping him there. After several attempts to escape, Christopher finished the assembly of his artefact. The room he was in told him to wish. He wished for a way to get back to the Sword. The artefact (which is now believed to be a Timmy's Sphere or something similar to it) vibrated and the Sword's airlock door appeared in front of him. Christopher stepped through the door, appearing inside the Sword. Meanwhile, the rest of the team appeared back into the elevator. But as Christopher went through the door, something else stepped through the door with him. It turns out the Thermophage was manipulating the team all along, trying to use them to find a way to escape. And the portal to the Sword gave it exactly what it wanted. The Thermophage quickly made its way through the Sword, killing a few unlucky people in its path as it escaped. Thankfully, this resulted in no permadeaths. Casualties *Eddie Vazquez - Killed by stray gauss bullet sharpnel shot by Leonardo Jamison. *Leonardo Jamison - Stabbed in the chest by a possessed Anthony Nevermind, Vanessa revived mended his broken heart. *Anthony - Possessed by something then decapitated by Flint Westwood. Category:Mission